


He Looks So Happy

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eating Disorders, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Subspace, Suicide Attempt, its not as dark as it sounds I promise, theres prob more but I have no brain right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jisung doesn't like people to know about what has happened to him in the past, if it were up to him Minho wouldn't even know





	He Looks So Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! I know the tags seem NUTS but I promise the chapter is not that dark compared to some of the others. There is not detail about the suicide attempt or anything like that I promise. Anyway! lets get on with the fic!

“Did they say how long your air conditioning will be out for?” Chansol asks letting Jisung and Min into the house. 

“Could be a few hours could be a few days, our landlord is texting me updates.” Min sets his bag down, Jisung being timid for him. He knows Min’s dad is around the house somewhere and that makes him uneasy. 

“Jisung-ah, you’re being awfully quiet today.” She says to him, her fingers wrapping around his wrist. Making him jump a little. 

“Just tired, I had work last night.” He smiles under his mask, glasses still on. They’re his old ones, not that she would know this of course. 

“How was your trip?” 

“It was great, I don’t think I’ve eaten so much in my life.” Minho laughs he opens the door to his room, eyes narrowed a little. 

“What happened to my room?” He flips around, Sungie laughs seeing his room is filled with boxes and coat hangers. 

“You’re not ever home Min, we needed a closest.” 

“My room isn’t a closest.” 

“It is now.” Jisung stiffens up, his back going straight shoulder completely upright. He turns and bows saying a soft hello. 

Minho knows of Sungie’s fear of his father he’s been terrified of him since the first time they met. When they got caught very unfortunately making out on the couch. 

“Nice to see you both, if given more time Chansol could have made a proper dinner.” Misuk says his eyes on Jisung’s face, directly on his bruise. 

“What did you do to your face boy?” He actually touches his cheek and Jisung practically jumps out of his skin. 

“N-Nothing-“

“Don’t stutter it's unbecoming.” 

“Let me see Jisung-ah, is this why you have these big glasses and your mask so high?” Chansol moves to take his mask off, Jisung’s eyes getting wide. This all too familiar to his own mother checking his wrists and arms, his thighs,fingers, whole body practically when he got out of the mental hospital the first, and second time. 

He looks to Min for help, breathing coming a little too quick. 

“Please stop touching me.” He whispers pulling away from them both, his heart beating out of his chest, hand going against the wall to catch himself as the world practically spins out of control. 

“Jisung.” Chansol grabs him, “mom.” Min takes her hands off his boyfriend. Letting him steady his breathing on his own. 

Misuk grabs his son’s arm his wife too yanking them both into a separate room. 

“What is wrong with him? Is he on drugs? Is that the real reason you two are here? Is he,  _ hiding  _ from his mother again? I told you I do not like him, he is bad for you-“

“Seriously?” Minho just stares at his father. “He just had a panic attack. Look I get that you don’t like him, but he’s had a really  _ shitty  _ two days so please if you could  _ not  _ say stuff like that around him right now it would be great.” Minho runs his hands through his hair turning away from his parents for a few seconds. Sort of realizing what he said to them. 

“And I’m sorry I just swore, but right now I’m-“ he cuts himself off already knowing what is going to be said to him. 

“Just leave him alone please, and don’t be mean to him for just the night.” Min is practically begging. 

“Okay, okay, what is going on that has you all out of sorts son?” His dad sits down making him sit too. His mother looking towards the hallway where Jisung just freaked out in. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Min shakes his head taking in a deep breath, Jisung comes into the living room. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out, please forgive me.” He whispers his head bowed down. 

Chansol stands up, she and Saemin have gotten very close over the years of their sons relationship. She does know Jisung how he really is, when he’s not petrified of being in their house. And this who is standing in front of her is not the very giggly and loud, and very crude but loving and caring boy she knows him to be. 

“What’s going on Jisung?” She asks softly. 

“Nothing, I just, think I’m dehydrated. I didn’t get to eat when I got home from work last night and this morning we had to deal with the apartment thing so I didn’t get a chance to then either. I’m fine, really.” He lies so easily. 

Minho sees it in his eyes, in his voice, he’s given this story to others so many times. 

When he relapsed for the first time while they were together he told it to Minho. Hiding the fact he was binging and purging again, blaming his weakened state on stress from his final year of high school. And Min believed him, until he caught him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” He smiles under the mask, fingers looping around the piece behind his ear to take it off. 

“You asked what happened to my face, I got kicked helping Min teach a class the other day. The kids were practicing a flip and I walked right into one of the groups.” He laughs saying it with such ease and confidence. Like that’s what actually happened, if Min hadn’t been there for the fight, hadn’t seen Dohun smack him across the face with that can, he’d believe him too. 

“Why didn’t you just say that! You had us worried something horrible happened.” Misuk stands up. 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you guys to be ashamed or whatever since I have this huge bruise on my face.” He looks to the floor. 

Minho shakes his head, he hates this, he knows Jisung doesn’t want his family to know about his past and honestly very few do. 

Outside of their closest friends no one other than Jisung’s parents know what happened to him. What he’s gone through. And he wants to keep it that way. 

“Don’t speak such nonsense.” Misuk shakes his head and gets up going back into his office down the hall. 

“What is actually going on with you? Both of you?” Chansol then makes Jisung sit down next to Minho. 

“What do you mean?” 

Min takes in a breath, “babe,” He looks at his boyfriend. Sungie looks to the floor he doesn’t want them to know, Minho knows he doesn’t want them to know. 

“I got hit in the face, there’s nothing more to it. And I really would like to stop talking about it please.” 

Jisung glares at Minho, his eyes angry, he  _ knows  _ it’s his secret to tell and if he doesn’t want to he doesn’t have to. 

“Okay,” Chansol looks at her son now, “I’m going to make us some dinner you two go wash up.” 

They both nod, once in Minho’s room Jisung practically rips his hair out, “Hey! Let go.” Min grabs his wrists. 

“Why would you do that? Why would you act like there’s something else to be said about it?” Jisung lets go of his hands and grabs at his boyfriend now. 

“Because my mom isn’t stupid Sungie.” 

“I’m not telling her, your parents already think I’m a bitch they don’t need to know that I let myself get thrown around and fucked senseless for two years by a guy I when I was  _ sixteen. _ ” 

“They don’t think you’re a bitch baby, and that’s literally not what happened to you so don’t reduce it to that.” 

“ _ That  _ is how people who don’t, like me take it as babe. That is what my  _ own  _ father thinks about it. I’m not telling her and I’m especially not telling him, do you know how mortified I just was? I just had a panic attack because my boyfriend’s fucking parents touched me!” 

Minho grabs his hands, “Hey, calm down, you’re at like five hundred right now babe, you need to. bring it down to like at least four fifty.” He hugs him tight. 

“I didn’t mean to yell at you I just, I feel like I’m going backwards Min. I feel like a fucking freight train with no breaks right now.” Sungie buries his face in his neck. 

“You’re gonna be okay baby, you’ll get through it I know you will. I’ll help you as much as I can love.” 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” 

Minho pulls back and takes his face in his hands, “You’re not a mess, you’re stressed and a lot of shit has happened to you in a matter of barely even two days babe. Anyone in your position would feel this way baby, there’s nothing wrong with taking a few steps back sometimes.” He kisses him softly. 

Jisung wraps his arms around his neck standing on his tippy toes. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Minho picks him up, Sungie giggling as he wraps his legs around his waist holding himself up. 

“Jisung, I just-“ Chansol busts in the room Jisung jumping from Minho’s grasps. 

In seconds she’s wrapping him in a tight hug, Sungie looking confused. 

“Jisung, I’m so sorry honey, I would, oh my god you poor thing.” She can barely speak. 

“Mom what’s wrong?” Minho asks just as bewildered as his boyfriend. 

“I talked to your mother l, I had no idea, she’s coming home right now-“ 

“You called my mom!?” He yanks out of her grasp. 

“She said I need to check your wr-“ Chansol goes to grab his arms pushing up his long sleeve. 

“No,” he pushes her hands away. 

“Min they’re gonna send me back, she’s, she’s gonna have me admitted again. I  _ can’t  _ go back again, why would you call her? Why, why would she tell you?” Jisung pulls away from both of them going into a full blown freak out. His hands in his hair, shaking badly. 

“She’s gonna make me move out Min, she’s gonna put me under lock and key again. Why did you call her!? I told you I got kicked! She’s going to think he fucking hit me!” He screams falling to the floor head between his legs. 

“Mom…” Min’s heart breaks, it shatters completely seeing Jisung reduced to such a state. 

“Baby look at me, nobody is sending you anywhere. Nobody is making you move out. You’re okay,” Minho crouches in front of Jisung, his boyfriend rocking, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“What’s going on in here?” Misuk runs into the room. 

He takes one look at Jisung and his eyes get wide. 

“I knew it, what is he on Minho?” 

“I’m not on drugs! I promise! I’m clean!” Jisung yells, hiding his face, hiding from all of them. 

“Both of you get out for a second.” Minho glares at his parents neither move though. 

“Sungie, baby, can I touch you?” He asks softly, Jisung shakes his head no. 

“I need words baby.” 

“N-no.” 

“Okay, can you listen to me?” Minho sits cross legged in front of Sungie knowing once he settles down he’ll crawl into his lap. 

“Yes.” He whispers, his head still between his arms, knees brought to his chest. 

“Nobody is going to send you back, you’re not going to get admitted again.” He starts out saying. 

“What is he talking about?” Misuk asks softly. 

“Shh,” Chansol shushes him. 

“Why would they send you back babe?” Jisung shakes still not looking up. 

“I-I binged.” He whispers. 

“Did you today?” 

“No.” 

“One day recovering. Are your wrists clean? Are your thighs and shoulders?” 

Jisung sniffles, “y-yes.” 

“How many years now?” 

“Three years, and four months.” His voice quivers. 

“Did you make yourself throw up?” 

“No.” 

“How long has it been?” Both of Minho’s parents listen to his words in silence. 

“Almost a year.” 

“Did you go back to him?” 

“No.” 

“Then, why would they send you back baby?” Jisung swallows, he reaches out for Minho’s hand without looking up. 

Min threads their fingers together, “I don’t know, because it looks like he hit me. It looks like I went back, and I binged.” 

“Baby you binged after not in almost a year, you know there are gonna be times you make mistakes. But you also have to think honey, you kept it all down, you did not relapse. There is no difference between the amount of food we both ate when we went to dinner the first  _ and  _ the second night to when you binged. You did not relapse baby, Ma is not going to get you admitted again because someone else hit you.” Jisung crawls into his lap, wrapping around him tightly. 

Chansol and Misuk stare in shock, they’ve never seen this side of their son. And certainly have never seen Jisung like this either. 

“I’m sorry.” Jisung whispers his forehead pressed into Min’s shoulder, hands picking at his shirt. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I’m such a mess why do you date me?” 

“Shush.” 

“I wish we were home.” 

“If we were home we’d be cooking.” Sungie giggles softly, taking in a deep breath, his eyes closed. 

“I’m so, embarrassed. Your mom probably thinks I’m crazy, I can’t believe Ma would tell her to check my wrists. That was, awful, and your dad, it'd probably be better if I was on drugs. Now he actually knows how weak I am, how, fucking fragile I am.” Jisung very obviously does not know they’re in the room still. 

“I feel so stupid,” He whispers in English, Sungie feels like is body is ready to give out. Way too much has happened in a matter of like half an hour, maybe an hour. 

“You’re not.” Min kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back. He moves to lean against the side of his bed. Jisung not even flinching, he just tucks himself closer to Minho. 

“Why do I have to have so many fucking issues?” 

“Hey,” Minho lifts his face their eyes locking, “stop being mean to my boyfriend I love him.” Jisung sniffles, leaning in to kiss Min softly. He then tucks his face away again. 

“Hmm sorry, your boyfriend is really going through it right now though and needs to get his shit together.” Minho hugs him tight kissing the side of his head. He glares at his parents wishing they would leave. 

Chansol pulls her husband from the room, shutting the door quietly. 

“What, did we just witness?” He asks his wife softly. 

She however bursts into tears, “Misuk, we have, we have been horrible to that boy. Saemin, she told me, oh my god the things we’ve said to him…” she trails off covering his mouth. 

“What is wrong with him?”

“Saemin didn’t go into detail. She said before Minho he was abused, badly, to the point where the boy cracked his skull where, where that bruise is right now. He’s tried to kill himself, god what has our son gotten himself into?” She puts her hands into her hair pacing slightly. 

Meanwhile Min rubs Sungie’s back, whispering soft things into his ears until he’s sound asleep in his lap. Carefully he picks the younger up, laying him down in his bed after shoving several coat hangers off. 

“Lino…” He whispers grabbing for him. 

“Right here baby.” Min runs his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. 

“I’m gonna go get you a glass of water, I’ll be right back love.” Jisung hums and curls up in his bed, nuzzling into his blankets. 

Minho kisses him again and then gets up, leaving his room quietly. 

“How often, does this happen?” His Mom asks both of his parents standing in the kitchen. 

“What?” 

“He must get like this a lot, given everything,” 

“I don’t know what the everything is to you. But either way no it doesn’t. Why, why would you call Saemin?” 

“Do not talk to her like this is her fault.” His dad says sternly. 

“I’m not, I’m just asking. Getting Saemin involved in this was seriously not necessary, he’s fine, and honestly her coming into this is going to make things worse.” 

“If he’s fine than why will it get worse?” Misuk raises his brows. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t just see him lose his mind at the thought of his mom trying to readmit him into a psych ward. Literally nothing bad happened he got hit in the face, if he got hit that hard he would have called Saemin himself.” 

“Minho he tried to kill himself!” Chansol slaps her hands on the counter. 

He glares at her and then back at his door, “Yeah I know, that literally was before I even knew him. There is a lot of stuff that you don’t know about him and he would have liked to keep this from you too.” Minho grabs a glass of water. 

“Why are you with him? If he has so much bag-“ 

“Do not even finish that sentence.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m with him because I love him, he doesn’t have baggage what happened to him is awful what he’s been through is worse. But that is not who he is, it does not define him. Just because you know about it now doesn’t mean you treat him differently.” 

Chansol swallows, “how did he actually get hurt?” 

“He told you, he freaked out because he binged and has been stressed out. He hasn’t relapsed, with anything.” 

“So what, he’s anorexic?” His dad almost says it like an insult. 

“No.” 

“So what then?” 

“Oh my god.” Chansol covers her mouth again, tears filling in her eyes, “that’s why he was so skinny when you two first met.” She whispers. 

“Yes, it was.” Minho looks at his door again he doesn’t want Sungie to wake up and him not be there. 

His father then runs a hand through his hair, “and you want to get married to him. Min, I really thought we raised you better.” He sighs. 

“Raised me better? I work two jobs, I have my own apartment, I’m in a stable long term relationship. Other than the fact I’m gay how else would you have liked me to turn out?” Minho snaps. 

“Just because Jisung shows his emotions, just because he’s gone through some absolute shit does not make him any kind of lesser person. He is the strongest person I know, you go through what he has and tell me how you turn out. I want to marry him because I love him, because he doesn’t care about my faults. Do not try to belittle him because he cries in front of you or panics.” Minho tries to walk away, he’s so angry now. 

“Do not walk away from us we are not done talking to you.” 

“Min, How does he keep it up? He’s always so happy and laughs so much-“ 

“Mom, What Saemin told you, that happened when he was barely even seventeen. He’s okay, he’s happy and he laughs because he’s happy and he finds the dumbest things funny. There isn’t some huge facade up where his personality is all a lie. The Sungie you know is him one hundred percent.” 

Chansol shakes her head, hand to her heart now, “I just feel so terrible, I’ve said, we’ve both said things to him-“ 

“Because of the things you know about him now is not an excuse to feel bad for some of the cruel things you’ve both said to him over the years. You should feel bad because you’ve said them to the person I love, that you’ve made him terrified of showing even the slightest bit of emotion in this house. You both said things to him in the past because you knew they would be hurtful, the only reason you feel bad now is because you know what he’s been through. This should make you think before being mean to someone based off of how they act.” 

Minho now does walk away, Sungie is still asleep, he locks his door behind him and turns on his tv moving some of the boxes out of the way. 

He opens both their bags finding a t shirt to put Sungie in, along with a clean pair of his briefs. Min strips down to sweatpants, it’s only around eight, they didn’t wake up until four since both had been up until five thirty almost six am. 

Jisung is taking up his whole bed unlike at his house Min’s kid bedroom actually has a full size. But his tiny boyfriend is taking up the entire thing. 

“Hey, pants off babe.” Minho murmurs, He unbuttons Sungie’s jeans and pulls them down with his briefs. 

Jisung whines legs curling into a ball, Min makes him sit up too, taking his shirt off. Jisung wiggles himself under the blankets still bare. 

“Baby,” the elder laughs softly he pulls the blankets down going for his legs again. 

“Don’t want clothes.” Sungie mumbles his arms around himself. 

“Why? You always want a shirt.” Min teases. 

“Wanna be close to you.” Jisung still has his eyes closed. 

“Oh baby you are.” Minho spreads his skinny thighs and falls between them. Sungie opens his eyes, fingers pulling at the hair at the base of Min’s neck. 

“Just like this.” The younger whispers his legs curling around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“This is okay baby, but can you at least put some briefs on? I don’t want anyone to walk in and see your cute little bum.” Sungie pouts but lets him slide the material up his legs. 

“Did you get me water baby?” 

“Hmhm.” Min passes him the glass sitting back on his knees. 

“How you feeling lovebug?” 

“Tired, emotionally drained, embarrassed, but also, I don’t think I care. On one hand I’m trying not to freak out but I’m so fucking tired I physically can’t. And on the other I’m chill, I don’t care that they know and I don’t care I freaked out in front of them.” Minho hums at his words, their fingers locked still. 

“Which side is stronger?” 

“Don’t know. All I know is I’m sad that I didn’t get to slip when we woke up, and I’m mad I didn’t bust fifteen times today, I’m even angrier that we’re not at home and you can’t fuck me right now.” 

“As a distraction?”

“No, as a I want my boyfriend to dick me down because I’m emotional and horny.” Min laughs softly, both of them falling back into the mattress. 

“We still could get off, just quietly, like kids.” Minho giggles, one hand going under his chin the other slipping down to cup his boyfriend through his briefs. 

“I never had to worry about Ma hearing me jerk off my boyfriend.” Jisung kisses him slowly. Minho smiles against him. 

“Now you do.” He smirks now, and rubs him firmly. Sungie’s breath hitches, he never had fifteen year old boyfriends where they had to hide from their parents. He didn’t have timid touches and giddiness with any of his firsts. 

People dream about having sex with non virgins when they’re a virgin. But, with the wrong person it’s no fun. 

Jisung didn’t get awkward first makeouts or shy grinding not knowing what to do with your hips. He didn’t get to be nervous about touching someone else for the first time. He didn’t have that first time blowjob that’s weird and kinda tastes funny but he likes it. 

He can only imagine what it would have been like to date Minho then. He would have gotten all of those, he would have gotten a peck on the lips as a first kiss instead of a tongue down his throat. 

He would have had that nervousness and butterflies the first time they got each other hard. 

Instead Jisung got intense, angry,  _ ‘stay on your knees slut’.  _

‘ _ Lets see how your gag reflex is’  _ with his first blowjob. 

_ ‘You can’t even fuck yourself on me, you’re disappointing.’  _ Is what took his virginity. 

“Hey, where’d you go baby? You okay? Do you want me to stop?” Minho touches his cheek coming back up from kissing along his neck. 

“I’m fine, don’t stop please.” Jisung snaps back into reality and threads his fingers into Min’s hair tilting his chin up so their lips meet again. 

He lets out a small whine as Minho continuously teases his tip, making a wet patch in the front of his underwear. 

“Shh baby, you need to be quiet. Can you do that for me?” 

“Y-yes hyung.” Jisung’s body shakes that nervousness washing over him. 

“Why are you shaking so much Sungie baby?” 

“Nervous.” He whispers with a small giggle. Minho smiles and kisses him fully getting a moan from him, it’s quiet and right into the elders mouth.

“Why are you nervous?” 

“Don’t know.” Jisung bites his lower lip, “What if we get caught?” 

“Whoops.” Min giggles and grips him more firmly, his cock a pretty outline against his light blue briefs. 

“Min,” Sungie nearly shrieks as he bites his nipple. 

“Shhh, what did I say babyboy?” 

“Need to be quiet.”

“Good baby Sungie, Let me take care of you lovebug.” Jisung whimpers, he’s only lovebug when he slips. 

Min gets his tip leaking, smiling at the big patch. “Hyung, touch me please.” He whispers. 

Minho hums, inching his underwear down slowly, “you’re leaking everywhere baby, so pretty. Such a good boy for me.” Jisung is full on trembling now, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

So as usual one of them goes up to his mouth, fingers slipping past his lips. Min watches him try and quiet himself, two fingers in his mouth to bite and suck on. 

“Why are you just staring at me?” Sungie whines through his digits. 

Minho smiles, “cause you’re pretty.” He wraps his fingers around his member then, thumb pressed to his slit. Jisung inhales, eyes shutting tightly. 

This literally is a hand job why the fuck is he freaking out like he’s a virgin!?

“Sensitive baby.” Min kisses along his neck, hand going agonizingly slow. Jisung takes his fingers from his mouth and pulls Minho by his hair so their lips connect. And slick digits diving into his sweatpants wrapping around his cock. 

Min groans into him, his other hand keeping him from squashing Jisung at the moment. Jisung uses both hands to push Minho’s sweatpants down to his thighs now. The younger scratching his upper most part, right where all his darkest love bites are. 

“Fuck Sungie,” Minho bites his lower lip, the younger sliding his fingers teasingly between his thighs. Not touching his dick but tracing the crevices of his hips. 

Sungie’s hand stills as Min shifts him to be partly sat up, taking his sweatpants off all the way as he climbs into the younger’s lap. Minho connects their lips reaching down again to stroke him slowly. 

Jisung barely can keep up with his kisses, the one hand that isn’t focused on pleasing Min is scratching at his shoulders. Little whines coming from him that Minho has to kiss away to make him quiet. 

“You’re being such a good boy baby,” Min whispers against his lips, the younger bucks into his hand. Eyes closed tight lower lip clamped between his teeth. 

“My pretty baby.” He kisses along his jaw, up to his ear. 

“Hyung…” He whimpers wanting to be closer to him, Minho thumbs at his tip again, feeling him shaking underneath him. He sees his stomach coiling up, the nails on his shoulder digging in a little harder too. 

Minho speeds up his actions, forcing Jisung to kiss him now letting the younger lick at his tongue all he wants and bite at his lips. “Hyungie-gonna cum.” He whispers with a little cry. 

The elder is surprised to hear the name come from him, did Sungie slip and he didn’t notice? 

“You can baby.” Then again with the way Min was talking and how much his boyfriend was shaking and still is. He should have figured he slipped at least partly.

Jisung bucks again releasing all over their chests. “Good boy Sungie baby.” He whispers spare hand pushing his bangs out of his eyes. 

Sungie breathes heavily as if he just came for the fifth time. He has no idea why that was so intense for him, or how he slipped. But he did, his whole body feeling like he’s floating. 

He feels himself stick his tongue out eyes partly hooded. 

“We shouldn’t lovebug,” Minho murmurs, he licks his tongue making Jisung giggle and squirm a little. 

“Wanna…” 

“I know baby.” 

“Please?” Min groans leaning forward to kiss him again, Sungie wraps his hand around his member again stroking him slowly.

“Please hyungie, I’ll be a good boy.” 

“I know you will love, I just don’t want them to hear.” Jisung pouts sticking his tongue out again, Minho gets his release on his fingers and sticks it in his mouth. Sungie giggles and licks it up, tongue sliding between his fingers their eyes locked. 

“How about this baby,” Min keeps his fingers in his mouth, and with his other hand reaches down to stroke himself with Jisung. The younger hums around his digits, bobbing his head a little. 

Minho flicks his thumb over his own slit and takes in a sharp breath. Jisung pushes his hand away wanting to do it himself. His other arm curls around Min’s neck pulling himself even closer to him. The force of him knocking Minho to his back. 

“Shit baby.” The elder whispers, his hands going up into Sungie’s hair. 

“Want you.” 

Jisung starts to kiss down his body, Min not even stopping him at this point. He bites his lip feeling his boyfriend sucking his tip into his mouth without hesitation. The younger wraps his arms around his thick thighs, pulling both of his legs to his shoulders. 

Minho grabs his hair, eyes closed feeling Jisung scratch his thigh and fall forward completely. His tongue pressing everywhere making the elder’s eyes practically roll back. 

Jisung pulls off, licking at just his tip, slowly easing himself further down his length. 

“Hyungie...please,” He whimpers tongue sticking out. 

“Okay, easy love.” Minho moves Jisung off him and scoots Sungie to his knees at the bottom of the bed. Jisung bites his lower lip, he sits waiting patiently. Min grabs the remote for his tv and turns the sound up just a tiny bit higher. Not anything suspicious, just in case Jisung gets a little too loud. 

Minho scoots to the edge, his length in his hand guiding it past his lips. Jisung flutters his eyes shut, tongue licking happily. He slowly starts to relax his throat, taking more into his mouth. Drool already starting to pool in his mouth. 

The elder slips his fingers into his hair, thrusting his hips up gently at first. Sungie whimpers softly, sucking harder. He moves closer, choking a little as his tip hits the back of his throat. 

Min quickly pulls him off, Jisung whines tongue moving all over him. 

“Use me.” He whispers. 

“Baby I can’t, my parents are literally down the hall love.” Jisung pouts up at him. 

“A little bit?” 

“There is no  _ little bit _ with you lovebug.” Minho lets him fall back down on his cock, eyes shut hips twitching up. He falls into a rhythm without meaning to, thrusting into his mouth at a good pace. 

Jisung moaning softly, drool starting to drip down his chin onto his chest. He sets a hand on Minho’s thigh eyes rolled back under his lids. 

“Fuck-“ Min bites his own fingers forcing himself to be quiet. His head spins slightly feeling himself going into his own sort of hazy mindset. He bucks again, getting lost in Sungie’s touch. 

Jisung sucks harder bobbing his head his fingers gripping Minho’s thighs to the point of bruising now. He moans around him unable to help himself. 

“Hey too loud baby.” Min forces himself to sit up, Sungie pulls off drool dripping down his chin, he looks a mess. A complete hot mess, his lips puffy and red, tongue still poking out. 

“You okay?” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung moves forward and goes to suck him back into his mouth. 

“Words.” Min grabs his chin, Sungie looks up with his big eyes. 

“Yes hyung, wanna make you feel good. Want you to cum.” He whispers. 

“I know baby, you can I just don’t want you hurting yourself.” Jisung hums and licks at his tip again, bobbing his head slowly, eyes looking up at him the whole time. Minho lays back again, bucking into his mouth. Starting his pace again. 

Sungie has tears coming from his eyes now, his nose nuzzling into his pelvis. 

“Nice and slow baby.” Min bucks again and Jisung chokes, pulling off only a tiny bit. 

Minho feels his high building in his stomach, sweat on his brow and thighs starting to shake. Sungie feels it too, he wants it so badly, and wants it all over him for once. He pulls off tongue at his slit, stroking his boyfriend quickly. 

“Please hyungie…” He whispers tongue poking out. 

Minho grips the bed looking down at him, his innocent eyes staring back at him send him over the edge. He cums hard, and all over Jisung’s tongue and chin, the younger humming happily as he gets covered. 

“Fuck-“ Min’s vision actually blurs for a moment, his head abosolutly spinning. Why did he just cum like it was his first blowjob? Why the fuck did he just cum that hard? 

Jisung giggles and crawls back up his body, sitting in his lap staring at him with his face still a mess. 

“Hyungiieee,” He wiggles in his lap now, taking both of Min’s hands. 

“You nearly killed me baby.” Minho sits up on his elbows. Sungie hums And sticks his tongue out again, Min shakes his head. 

“Horny boy.” He whispers swiping his thumb into his release, wiping it against his boyfriend’s pink tongue. 

“You make me feel good.” Jisung murmurs in his ear. 

“Good,” Minho flips them over, he reaches into his nightstand and finds some tissues, wiping Jisung’s cute face off. 

“Do you feel better lovebug?” He asks softly, feeling Sungie’s little shakes as he comes down from his high in the clouds mental state. 

There’s no way he got that deep with just sucking Min off, and a handjob. 

“Hmmm, wanna be close.” He pulls at Minho again, the elder slides the blankets down and tucks his them into his bed. Pulling Sungie close to his chest. 

“This is as close as we can get baby.” He murmurs in his ear. Fingers tracing his toned body, pressing soft kisses behind his ears and along his shoulders. 

“But...Want you inside.” Jisung lifts Min’s fingers to his mouth, just kissing them at first. 

“Honey we can’t, your little whines will be too loud. I can give you all the kisses you want but we can’t have sex lovebug.” Sungie pouts he rolls over to face his boyfriend lips pouty at him. 

Minho kisses him slowly, sliding his fingers into his hair. A small knock at the door makes Min freeze. 

“Pretend you’re sleeping please.” He whispers pulling the blankets up to Sungie’s chin. Minho yanks on a shirt and pulls his sweats back up. 

“Yeah?” He opens the door to find his mother standing with two plates. 

“Neither of you got to eat, I wasn’t sure if you two were hungry.” Minho sees the regret and sadness in his mother’s eyes and feels bad for snapping at her earlier. He takes both plates and sets them down on his dresser. 

He then goes back to her and hugs her tightly. 

“I know you don’t mean to be mean to him, and I know you would never purposely try and make him feel bad. I’m sorry I snapped at you,” He murmurs. 

“Is he okay?” She asks quietly, looking into his room. 

“Yeah he’s fine, he’s just tired and stressed out.” Min is glad he pulled the blankets up so high. 

“I don’t want him to be afraid of us. Or think he can’t be himself.” 

Jisung curls up more, pulling the soft sheets closers to him. Everything smells so much like Min, it’s so comforting. 

When they first started dating he loved to stay at Minho’s, if his parents weren’t home. More often than not they were so they never did anything, but he still loved to sleep in his bed. Wrapped in his blankets and his arms. 

“You can tell him in the morning.” Min hugs her again. 

“Get some sleep, you look like you need it Minnie.” 

“I am, good night.” She nods at his words and then he shuts the door, locking it again. He crawls back up his bed and finds his baby actually sleeping. 

“I love you.” He whispers in his ear, wrapping around him from behind completely. 

*

“I didn’t expect you so fly home so quickly.” Chansol whispers as Saemin walks through their front doors. She looks worried, very worried. 

“Well when you told me he had bruising and had a panic attack from you just touching him it worried me.” She sits at their counter very obviously agitated. 

“They’re sleeping right now, Minho says he’s okay. Saemin, I had, no idea, he always seems so happy.” Chansol pours them both cups of coffee. 

“He is, he has come a very long way, but what you told me last night scared me. And I need to have a serious conversation with Minho about this too.” 

“Do you want me to wake them?” 

“Come on.” Minho laughs pulling Jisung out of his room, the younger is exhausted and kind of still in his headspace. He just wants to lay in bed all day and cuddle and move on from all the shit that’s gone on. 

Min is making him eat breakfast which is why he’s practically dragging him out of his bedroom. 

“I’m tireddddd.” Jisung whines, he gets thrown over Min’s shoulder making him shriek. 

“Shhhh,” Minho laughs, scooping him up bridal style now. Jisung groans loud and lays back making no effort to hold himself up. 

“You’re a brat.” Min mumbles carrying him into the living room. Neither noticing their mothers in the kitchen. 

“No I’m not.” He pouts, “Hmhm.” Minho pecks his forehead, tilting his face to look at the bruise. He pushes his bangs up too. Jisung scrunching his nose up at him. 

“Stop it.” He pokes his cheek until he relaxes his face. 

“How ugly is it today?” 

“It’s not ugly.” 

“Liar,” 

“I swear to god one of the days I’m gonna get my knife and gut that stupid bitch.” 

Minho snorts leaning down to kiss him, “oh my god Sungie.” 

“Just saying. Make me food now slave.” Jisung pushes Minho away with his foot, Min grabs his ankle and yanks him down the couch. The younger squeals his shirt flying up in the back. 

“What do you say?” Minho asks their eyes locked, Jisung squirms his chin in Min’s grip. 

“Please...hyung.” He whispers, cheeks red, the elder laughs and kisses him gently, hands going to either side of his face. 

“I love you.” Minho murmurs against him. 

“I love you too.” Jisung wraps around him for a second, “let go you want food don’t you?”

“Yes I’m starving I only have c-“

“Oh my god.” Minho shoves his hand over Sungie’s mouth looking up to see their mothers staring at them. 

“Ew!” He shrieks after since Jisung just licked the entirety of his hand. 

“Really ew?” Sungie sits up and his stomach drops. 

“You know, I’m really contemplating walking in traffic this week.” He says not even thinking about what he said given the reason his mom is there and Chansol’s new information about his past. 

“Jisung.” Minho laughs pushing him back on the couch. 

“You are what!?” Saemin comes over and grabs Jisung off the couch taking his face in her hands. 

“Ma I’m fine.” He groans as her hands start running over his shoulders and biceps. Feeling for any marks or new scars. 

“Look at your face Sungie, we need to get it checked, and I need to make sure-“ 

“Can we please not do this here?” He whispers silent tears coming from his eyes. He’s fucking mortified, even Minho has never seen this. He wasn’t around for the check ups Sungie had to go through, his weigh ins, his physical exam. 

Saemin stares at him, “check me over if you really think you need to but can we please just not do this in front of them?” He bites his lower lip hating this. 

He feels so helpless, hates that this is just another thing Minho gets to see how fucked up he is. 

“Get your shoes.” Jisung sniffles wiping his eyes. He puts his head down and walks by Minho, going back down the hall to his room. 

“Saemin, this seriously isn’t necessary, he’s okay.” He says looking at Sungie’s mom. 

“Minho, I know you might think that but I still need to-“ 

“If He was self harming I’d notice.” He says bluntly. “Do you think I don’t watch how he eats? Or his weight? I may not have been around for the worst of his eating disorder but I know what it looks like.” 

“How did he really get that bruise?” 

“He got kicked in the face at dance.” Min rolls his eyes. 

“That is not from getting kicked.” Saemin narrows her eyes at him. 

“If there was something wrong, something drastically wrong that I thought he would be hurt I would tell you. His ears didn’t ring, they didn’t bleed, he didn’t have tunnel vision, his eye didn’t swell up, he didn’t pass out. Nothing like the first time it happened.” His voice is stern, Min knows his boyfriend. He knows how embarrassed he is right now. 

Jisung comes back out with his hat and glasses on, fully dressed. He pecks Min’s cheek, squeezing his hand. 

“I’ll meet you back at home baby.” He whispers walking to the door now. Not saying goodbye or anything he just goes outside. Minho grits his teeth. 

“This what you’re putting himself is making him feel like shit. He wants to move on, stop dwelling on a mistake, putting him through this check up is going to make him feel worse.” 

“You don’t understand Min-“

“How wouldn’t I understand?! I live with him! I’ve been with him for three years now, I know him pretty well by now. He is  _ terrified  _ that you’re going to get him readmitted because he binged  _ once  _ in almost a year. And this binging was nothing compared to what him  _ actually  _ relapsing is like.” Minho is stern, Jisung is afraid, he won’t say anything to his mom because he doesn’t want to seem like he’s trying to hide something. 

“Why do you not want me to check him over so badly? Or should I be worried about what I just saw a few minutes ago? Grabbing him like that, pushing him.” 

“Oh my god seriously?” Minho shakes his head, “after everything, you really think,  _ I  _ would hit him?” 

“Minho would never Saemin.” Chansol has her hand to her chest. 

“Can we go? Stop arguing and just come on this is fucking pointless anyway.” Jisung shoves the door back open. 

“She thinks I hit you.” Minho says quickly. 

“What?” Jisung drops his bag, in complete shock. 

“You think, Min hit me?” He whispers staring directly at his mother. 

“I didn’t say that, all I said was should I be worried about how he was grabbing you and pushing you. And he’s being so persistent that I don’t check you over.” 

Jisung clenches his fists, “What is wrong with you!? Minho would never hurt me, he would never put his hands on me if I didn’t want him to! And he’s being persistent about not fucking checking me over because there’s nothing to find! You’re freaking out over nothing, up Wanna know how I got this bruise and why I’m on edge? Because Dohun fucking hacked Minho’s phone and posted pictures of me  _ again.  _ And in return us and a bunch of our friends went to his and Kye’s house and beat the shit out of him! No I didn’t get kicked in the face, he hit me with a spray can bottle but you know, he looks a lot worse than I do. You have no idea how much I still have to deal with that asshole, he follows me home! He stalks me at work, and I can’t do shit about shit because Korea doesn’t recognize gay relationships as domestic abuse!” Jisung screams he’s shaking angry tears in his eyes. 

“I can’t get a restraining order because when I go to the police station I get  _ laughed  _ at. They tell me I shouldn’t  _ whore _ myself out if I don’t want to get followed home. Every day I have to deal with the possibility of him showing up somewhere but you know I get over it. I haven’t relapsed, my wrists of clean, my shoulders and thighs are clean, I don’t want to die, I’m not smoking, and I’m eating fine.” He continues shaking again. 

Minho looks at him seeing how helpless he looks, “thank you  _ so  _ much for telling more people just how fucked up I am Ma I really appreciate it.” 

“Okay that’s enough, I’m sorry you both had to see this.” Saemin pushes him out the door. 

“What?” Minho can’t even process what the fuck just happened. 

*

“That wasn’t necessary Jisung.” Saemin says once their in her car. 

“You being home isn’t necessary.” He snaps. 

“Chansol called me and told me you were having panic attacks in their house, told me you had a massive bruise on the side of your face. What was I supposed to think?” 

“Call me! Not tell her I used to get beat up and tried to kill myself!” He seethes. 

“Do you know how embarrassing it is everytime someone finds out about that? How, degrading it is when Minho again has to listen to how much of a mess I am? I swear one of these days he’s going to wake up and realize he could do so much fucking better.” Jisung is having a complete meltdown. 

“It shouldn’t be embarrassing that you used to get abused there is nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“People don’t see it as abuse Ma, people see it as I wasn’t tough enough to take rough sex. They think I had a choice to just  _ leave.  _ Especially to Min’s dad, Misuk Probably thinks I’m a bigger bitch than I already was to him.” Saemin shakes his head. 

“What others think of you shouldn’t matter. You know what hap-“

“It doesn’t matter what I know happened, when people find out that’s what they think. And then that gets projected onto me and that’s what he said. To this day he’s still fully convinced that he’s not in the wrong. He thinks I just couldn’t handle it, that’s how others see it too. And when people find out I tried to kill myself, they start walking on egg shells. Felix doesn’t even know I did, so please can you not just tell people.” 

“I figured you would want the people who you considering your in-laws to know.” 

“No! I wouldn’t! If it were up to me Minho wouldn’t know either I don’t like people knowing, I don’t like people seeing or thinking I’m weak. It happened when I just turned seventeen I’m gonna be twenty, I don’t wanna think about it anymore.” Jisung wipes his eyes, crying angry tears. 

“It’s so embarrassing that you just yanked me from my boyfriend’s parents' house like I’m fifteen years old. And then accusing Min of hitting me! What the hell is that!?” 

Saemin glares at her son, “I have never seen him grab you like he just did, I have never seen him push you like that either. It alarmed me.” 

“You act like he just slapped me!” 

“I don’t know what he could of been doing to you!” 

“Nothing! Literally nothing! God Min has never put his hands on me, I don’t think you understand just how, outlandish saying he hit me is. He doesn’t touch me without asking, and if he is he always asks if I’m okay. I’m never going to be able to look at Chansol and Misuk again.” They get to their house and Jisung gets out of the car grabbing his keys from his bag unlocking the front door. He’s so pissed off. 

He checks his phone not waiting for his mother to come in. 

_ Lino❤️: hey I know you’re really upset baby but it’s gonna be okay. I’ll come pick you up if you want me to  _

_ Lino❤️: and I know you probably want to kill Ma but please don’t  _

_ ‘I’m so fucking angry Min’ _

_ Lino❤️: I know babe, but flipping out on her isn’t gonna help you know that. It’s just gonna make her think she needs to watch you more  _

_ ‘Well too late, the marbles I had left are officially gone’  _

_ Lino❤️: what did you say to her?  _

_ ‘Babe I wish I remembered, things just kept coming out of my mouth and I kept cutting her off. It was intense and is probably going to get worse’  _

_ ‘I need a fucking blunt after this’  _

_ Lino❤️: Hey  _

_ Lino❤️: that’s not what we’re gonna do  _

_ ‘Should be, I feel like I could rip my hair out’  _

_ Lino❤️: maybe if the ac is back up and running. I don’t condone this coping mechanism though  _

_ ‘It’s not coping it’s keeping me from killing someone’  _

“Jisung,” He twitches turning to face her. She tells him to come over, the most she’s going to find are bite marks and hickies. Maybe some scratches, too. 

She makes him take his shirt off and she shakes her head at the love bites all over his chest. 

“Don’t shake your head, you made me take my shirt off.” He snaps, all around his nipples are harsh love bites, and down his stomach too. 

She hands him his shirt back and he tugs it back on, “you’re not going to find anything on my legs either.” He says irritably. 

His mother doesn’t say a word, just waits for him to take his jeans off. He rolls his eyes and pushes the fabric down, she moves to check in outer and inner thighs. 

“Jesus Jisung. What is with the biting? Does Minho think he’s a vampire?” She lets him pull his jeans back up he blushes faintly. 

“I told you you weren’t going to find anything, can I go home now? Since I’ve been properly mortified for the rest of my life.” 

“No, I want you to talk to me.” 

“About what?” 

“You said he follows you home, he stalks you at work. How you tried to get the restraining order recently?” 

“Yeah, the last time he followed me home we went to the police the next day and the same thing that always happens happened.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Sungie huffs sitting on the couch. 

“He pushed me into the door so the handle went into my back and tried to kiss me. I hit him back, he again, was in worse condition than me.” He runs a hand through his hair. 

“How many times have you seen him?” 

“Ma I see him all the time, we live in the same town, there isn’t avoiding him unfortunately. I’ve come to terms with him always going to bug me. It doesn’t bother me like it used to. I binged because, I didn’t know what else to do. I felt helpless, he saw things and put things that are only for Minho out online and I felt gross. But now, I don’t care, he wants me to care wants me to have a reaction. I regret binging but I’m okay I promise.” 

“Have you been taking your medication?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you having outbursts like earlier all the time?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “I flipped out earlier because this is not okay, I get you’re worried about me and I get Chansol was too. But I’m not a kid anymore Ma, and let's face it, you never treated me like one. Don’t start now, please, I can handle myself and if something was really wrong you would hear from Minho and me.” 

Saemin shakes her head, putting her face in her hands, a small cry coming from her. Jisung’s eyes get huge. 

“Ma! Don’t cry!” He shrieks jumping over to hug her tightly. 

“I just, worry about you Sungie...I never want to see you like that again. I never want you to feel like that again.” She sobs into his shoulder. 

“I’m okay, I promise.” Well now he feels like a piece of shit. 

“I’m sorry I over reacted, I was just, scared. And I need to say sorry to Min, I know he would never hit you.” 

They stay like that, Jisung hugging her tight, both of them saying sorry to each other. Eventually Sungie calls Min and he comes over to pick him up. 

“You okay baby?” He asks seeing that Sungie has obviously been crying. 

Jisung wraps his arms around him tightly, “Yeah, I just wanna forget all this shit happened.” 

Min kisses the top of his head and walks in, Saemin immediately grabs his hands. 

“I’m sorry I accused you of such a horrible thing Minho.” She says quickly and hugs him, Min is clearly stunned. Jisung lets them talk, going in his room, he wasn’t kidding when he said he wants to get high as a kite. 

He grabs another pill bottle full of weed and shoves it into his backpack. He walks back out to find Min leaning against the counter talking with his mother. 

He comes over and wraps around him from the back leaning on his back. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” 

“What were you two doing at your parents anyway?” Saemin asks. 

“The ac went out at the apartment.” Minho wraps his arm around Sungie chin on his shoulder now. 

“Why didn’t you just come here?” 

“I didn’t want you to see me like this since I figured you’d be coming in and out of the house since you’re only actually flying a few hours away for the day.” Sungie mumbles. 

“Oh okay, if the ac is still out tonight you guys can come here, I won’t be home I have to fly out at seven tonight.” They both nod at her words. 

“I’ll probably be back in a couple hours Min has work tonight and I don’t feel like dying in the apartment if the ac isn’t fixed.” 

“It’s not yet by the way.” Minho grumbles. 

“Great.” 

“Why don’t you have work?” 

“My boss gave me three days off for my face to heal.” 

“Well that was nice of him.” 

“He was a dickhead about it.” Sungie leans against Min still. 

“Well we need to get clothes and what not so I’ll be back later.” 

The two of them say their goodbyes and get in the car, Jisung drops his head back. 

“I’m ready for death.” 

“No,” Minho reaches over and takes his hand. 

“What did you mom say after I left?” 

“She was just shocked, I don’t think she realized just, what exactly you’d been through. And she’s never seen you-“ 

“Freak out, I should sell tickets at this point.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, tugging Jisung’s hand to his mouth like it’s a microphone. 

“Stop, bEiNg MeAn tO yOurSeLf.” He yells. Sungie blushes and leans against Min’s shoulder. 

“I’m not being mean.” 

“You are.” Jisung scrunches his nose at him, “I can’t believe you almost said you only have cum in your system in front of our moms this morning.” 

“Babe, that literally would have just been the last nail in my coffin.” 

“I would have stroked out too. Also how the hell did you slip last night baby?” 

“I wish I knew,” Jisung curls up again his shoulder, his fingers tracing against his boyfriend’s thigh. 

“It was cute.” 

“I’ll kill you.” 

They get to their apartment and both of them groan the second they’re inside. 

“Fuck this is tortuous.” Jisung falls on the couch, Min slaps his ass since it’s just in the air. 

“Hey!” He shrieks, Minho smirks and pushes up against his boyfriend, his hands going to both hips pulling him flush against him. 

Sungie hums and rolls his hips back. 

“I feel like we haven’t had sex in weeks.” Jisung murmurs. Min laughs softly and slips his fingers into his belt loops, tugging him back again. 

“We’ve started to.” He chuckles. 

“What time do you have work?” 

“We’re not starting this again babe, we have the house to ourselves tonight.” Jisung laughs and pulls away falling to his back. 

“Yeah but we have my twin bed.” 

“Never stopped us before.” 

“True enough.” 

*

_ “Babe, this place is a mess.” Minho sets his bag on the counter of Jisung’s house, looking around to see his boyfriend has put zero effort into cleaning lately.  _

_ “Yeah, I’ve been a busy bitch.” Jisung is laying back on the couch, his glasses and shorts on, big t shirt hanging off of most of his body.  _

_ “With what?” Min raises his brows, they’ve been dating for about three months now. It’s the end of August and Min actually is moving back to school soon which is great for both of them. Although he’s been trying like hell to get an apartment.  _

_ Last time Minho was over they actually had sex and it was, something, it was intense and hard. And nothing like Min thought their first time would be like. All things considered. He knows Jisung’s sex drive is through the roof, since they started actually dating he’s been all over him.  _

_ Despite both of their requests to go slow, not to say Min hasn’t been driving himself crazy trying to keep it in his pants too. He’s wanted Jisung since the first night they went out.  _

_ But they both wanted to go slow, and they have for the most part. Even though their third week dating Minho sucked the life out of Sungie and vice versa.  _

_ When he thought about their first time he thought it’d be slow and a little awkward honestly. Mainly because even though they’re really close now Sungie still gets shy, he still gets anxious and doesn’t like to be touched at times. And he’s so insecure about his body, Minho didn’t expect him to beg to be fucked. Not that he’s complaining. It just threw him for a loop.  _

_ “With, stuff.”  _

_ “Oh yeah? What stuff? You have another boyfriend I don’t know about?” Minho comes over and falls on the couch next to him.  _

_ “Yeah he’s actually hiding in the closet over there if you wanna meet him.” Jisung moves and scoots himself so he’s laying across Minho’s lap now.  _

_ “I hope he’s cute at least.” Sungie giggles and pulls him down to kiss him gently.  _

_ “I missed you.” He whispers their eyes locked. They haven’t seen each other in three weeks, it’s been awful.  _

_ “I missed you too. What have you actually been doing that’s kept you from cleaning or are you just lazy?”  _

_ “Let’s see, I actually started helping at school with the freshmen entering program so that’s where I am during the day. And depression gets me at night so I’m very busy.”  _

_ “You didn’t tell me you started doing that.” Min pouts at him.  _

_ “It kinda just happened, I had to go a couple weeks ago to like finish my own summer classes so I passed junior year. And then when I was there one of my teachers asked if I could help with a summer project for producing and then I just kept going back.” Minho’s hums at his words.  _

_ “Are you getting paid?”  _

_ “No, which is sad but it be like that.” Jisung connects their fingers kissing Minho’s knuckles.  _

_ “Clean your house nasty,”  _

_ The younger rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend.  _

_ “If you don’t learn to clean now how are you gonna be my housewife at my apartment?”  _

_ “I am not a housewife!” Sungie shrieks. Minho giggles and hugs him tightly.  _

_ “Hold on!” Sungie jumps up, getting in his lap to straddle him now.  _

_ “Did you say, you have an apartment?” Min nods with a big smile. The younger shrieks again and wraps around him completely.  _

_ “You’re not gonna be homeless babe!” He giggles pulling Minho on top of him, arms and legs locking behind his neck and back.  _

_ “I know!”  _

_ “Wow, my boyfriend is big daddy.”  _

_ “Ew shut up.” Min stuffs his face into Sungie’s neck, cuddling close to him.  _

_ “Oh, Changbin and Chan wanna know if we wanna go out.” Jisung remembers while playing with Minho’s hair.  _

_ “Go out where?”  _

_ “Just for food.”  _

_ “Do I have to meet another one Changbin’s fucks for the night?”  _

_ “Probably.” Min huffs nuzzling him more.  _

_ “Is he gonna grill me again? Are both of them?”  _

_ “I’ll kill them if they do, and Woojinnie hyung will be there as a buffer too.” Minho hums at his words.  _

_ “I guess so, don’t you have to get dressed then hotstuff?”  _

_ “Yeah, I’m getting there.” Jisung kisses the side of his head and squeezes him again. Min pulls away and pecks his lips gently.  _

_ “Do I have to look more presentable or can I go in jeans?”  _

_ “Jeans are fine babe.” Sungie then wiggles from under him so he can go get dressed.  _

_ “Text Chan and tell him we’re going my phone is on the table.”  _

_ Minho hums and grabs his phone, not minding being able to somewhat snoop on his boyfriend’s phone.  _

_ He opens the messages to Chan and bites his lower lip. Eyes scanning the messages.  _

**_Channie: are you actually going to come out tonight or stay holed up?_ **

**_Sungie: Min is coming over tonight, don’t act like I never leave my house_ **

**_Channie: you don’t, but ask if he wants to come_ **

**_Sungie: are you and Bin just gonna be shitheads to him again?_ **

**_Channie: we haven’t been shit heads to him_ **

**_Sungie: have to_ **

**_Channie: How_ **

**_Sungie: you guys constantly act like he’s gonna fuck me over_ **

**_Channie: I don’t do that, I know you care about him a lot_ **

**_Sungie: you do too, and you act jealous_ **

**_Channie: WHAT_ **

**_Sungie: you do_ **

**_Channie: why would I be jealous_ **

**_Sungie: don’t ask me you’re the one that always is giving him your glare_ **

**_Channie: I do not_ **

**_Sungie: Hmhm_ **

**_Sungie: either way I’ll ask him, and if you guys are mean I smack you both_ ** __

_ Minho doesn’t like Chan he’s come to realize, he doesn’t like how he acts like he doesn’t get jealous over Sungie having a boyfriend when he clearly does.  _

_ “What do you want me to say to him?” _

_ “Just tell him we’re both coming.”  _

_ “Okay,”  _

_ Min texts and then snoops a little more because he can, checking Sungie’s other messages. He doesn’t have many, the only recent ones are himself, Chan, Changbin and some guy named Kye.  _

_ He checks those not knowing who that is.  _

**_Kye: you seem happy I’m glad_ **

**_Jisung: I am now please leave me alone_ **

**_Kye: I just wanna check up on you Ji_ **

**_Jisung: Yeah well I know you’re only doing it for him so stop_ **

**_Kye: I’m not, you know I care about you_ **

**_Jisung: don’t make me block your number too Kye. It already stresses me out enough that you have my new one and he could get it again._ **

**_Jisung: you say you want what’s best for me, leave me alone then_ **

_ That’s the end of the messages? They’re from just earlier today. _

_ Who is this guy? Who are they talking about? _

_ “Does this look okay?” Sungie comes out in a baby blue green sweater with white lettering on the front.  _

_ “You’re so cute I could cry.” Min gets up and wraps his arms around his small boyfriend.  _

_ “Shush.” Sungie squeals as Minho lifts his face and kisses him, his arms curl around his neck tugging them closer.  _

_ “I love you.” Jisung whispers against his lips.  _

_ “I love you too.” Min smiles pecking a kiss to his nose and forehead.  _

_ “Let’s get going I’m starving.”  _

_ They walk out of the house fingers locked, the whole time on the way to the restaurant Sungie is glued to Minho’s arm, kissing along his fingers hugging him close.  _

_ “You’re awfully cuddly tonight baby.”  _

_ “I just missed you a lot.” Jisung blushes going to pull away, Min grabs him though not letting him.  _

_ “I wasn’t complaining.” When they get out of the car Minho holds Sungie’s hand tightly, rubbing his thumb along his knuckles.  _

_ “They here already?”  _

_ “I think so.” _

_ Once inside Jisung spots Chan’s blonde head and they walk over to the table, Changbin’s date of the night is a small dark haired boy, he’s so freaking cute. That’s the first thing that comes to Sungie’s mind when he sees him.  _

_ “Hey guys.” Jisung says getting their attention.  _

_ “Minho?” The small boy next to Changbin smiles wide at his boyfriend, Sungie instantly gets a pang of jealousy.  _

_ “Lix?” Min smiles back, “you guys know each other?” Changbin instantly looks uneasy.  _

_ “We dance together.” Lix apparently scrambled over Changbin.  _

_ “You’re Jisung right?” He asks smile still big, he’s literally a ray of sunshine, Sungie might combust at how cute he is.  _

_ “Yeah.” Lix then hugs him, tightly, Jisung finds himself hugging him back because he’s warm and smells good and is just too cute not to hug.  _

_ “Min talks about you all the time, I’ve wanted to meet you for so long now.” He giggles Minho blushes deeply at Lix’ words.  _

_ “Felix,” the older boy groans.  _

_ “You’re so cute babe.” Sungie teases him. Felix hugs Minho too, Jisung shoots Changbin a look telling him with his eyes that if he hurts this baby fucking boy he’ll kill him.  _

_ “Damn you guys really said fuck us and are making us sit on the ends.” Jisung waits for Felix to sit back down, scooting in next to him. Minho on the other side next to Woojin.  _

_ “When did you get back into town Min?” Woojin asks while drinking from his glass.  _

_ “Like an hour ago.” He laughs, taking the menu Chan hands him.  _

_ “Oh damn.”  _

_ While they’re talking Felix and Jisung start talking too, laughing at ridiculous things finding they have a lot in common. Changbin looks like he’s sulking next to Lix.  _

_ “Binnie why are you pouting?” Jisung teases. Lix seems to realize he’s neglected the boy he actually is on a date with and suddenly wraps his arms around him.  _

_ “I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to ignore you.” He cries. Changbin softens instantly.  _

_ “It’s okay, Jisung talks a lot I know.”  _

_ “Hey!”  _

_ Lix giggles and takes his hand under the table leaning against Changbin’s shoulder.  _

_ The waiter comes over to take their order and all of them do, it gets to Felix and he blushes seeming to struggle with the pronunciation of the word. Looking to Minho for help.  _

_ He in return smiles and says it for him.  _

_ “Wait Felix, are you a foreigner?” Sungie asks realizing that’s probably why he couldn’t say the word. He also talks, so nicely, uses beautiful words instead of average vocabulary.  _

_ He blushes deeply, “yes, I’m from Australia.”  _

_ “Oh god.” Woojin groans. Chan practically chokes on his water.  _

_ “No way! Me too!” The two go off into a whole conversation in English, Sungie chiming in occasionally. Minho didn’t know that Jisung could speak English.  _

_ Their dinners come soon after and they all chow down, and nobody is mean to Minho for once which makes Jisung incredibly happy. Sungie is also fully convinced he found another part of his soul talking with Felix.  _

_ They all get along really well, even though Changbin sulked for most of the night since he wasn’t the center of attention.  _

_ Once outside though Felix is holding his hand, his cheeks red.  _

_ “I’m sorry I talked to Jisung so much.” He says softly standing next to Bin’s car.  _

_ “It’s okay, I’m glad you guys get along.” Changbin shuffles his feet. Felix fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket.  _

_ “I um, would really like, if we could go out again, just us.” He whispers, cheeks bright red. Bin looks up at him, a smile coming across his face.  _

_ “I would like that too,” Changbin lifts his chin, their eyes locking he moves in closer and presses their lips together, Felix taking in a sharp breath. He backs up until his back hits the car. Changbin pressing up against him completely.  _

_ Lix feels a hand slip down to his back the other in his hair, he squeaks as Bin’s tongue touches his lips.  _

_ “Was that okay?” Changbin asks feeling the younger tense up. _

_ “Th-that was my first kiss.” Lix stammers in English. Bin looks at him funny, realizing he doesn’t understand him.  _

_ “That was my first kiss.” He whispers in the correct language now. Changbin’s eyes get wide, “fuck, I, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have just kissed you out of nowhere. I’m sorry Felix.”  _

_ “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He murmurs.  _

_ “I just wish I made it more special.” Changbin hugs him tightly.  _

_ “It was special to me.”  _

_ * _

_ “I think I love Felix.”  _

_ “Should I be concerned?”  _

_ “No, I just think he’s baby and would die for him.” Jisung leans his head against Min’s shoulder yawning slightly.  _

_ “He is baby, it’s gonna be sad when he has to go back to Australia when school starts again.”  _

_ “He doesn’t live here?!” Sungie gapes.  _

_ “No, he wants to go to college where I go, but he’s the same age as you so he’s still in highschool. He’s finishing up highschool then coming here for college.”  _

_ “How come he’s here now?”  _

_ “He stays with his grandparents I think.” Jisung hums at his words.  _

_ “Tonight wasn’t too tortuous right?”  _

_ “It wasn’t for once, Changbin wasn’t grilling me every five seconds.” Minho reaches over and traces shapes to the younger’s thighs.  _

_ “Hey, tell me and I’ll drop kick him.”  _

_ “You’re tiny.”  _

_ “He’s tinier!  _

_ “He’s like, an inch shorter than you babe. Everything else he has you beat.” _

_ “My dick is probably bigger.” Minho snorts loud, laughing his super cute uncontrollable laugh.  _

_ “It might be.” He giggles unable to help himself.  _

_ They get back to Jisung’s and Minho goes to shower instantly. Sungie grabs blankets from his room and pillows, changing back into his comfy clothes and glasses.  _

_ He hesitates with the shorts, contemplating putting sweatpants on instead.  _

_ Min hasn’t said anything yet though so he probably just hasn’t noticed the faint scars.  _

_ “What’re you staring at?” Minho’s voice makes him jump, he pushes the leg of his shorts down quickly a blush on his face.  _

_ “I was seeing if there was a feather or something in my pant leg something was scratching my thigh.” He lies.  _

_ Min hums and opens his bag, only in a towel still, Sungie stares at his back, seeing the water dripping down his skin. How did he manage to get Min? He’s so fucking hot.  _

_ “See something you like baby?” Minho smirks.  _

_ “I’m not staring.” Jisung hides his face and moves out of his room his cheeks on fire. Min shakes his head at how shy Sungie is sometimes.  _

_ He quickly changes into sweats and a t shirt, walking out to find Jisung kneeling on the counter trying to get something from the top shelf in the cupboard.  _

_ “Babe, What’re you doing?” Minho walks up behind him putting a hand on Jisung’s back so he doesn’t fall.  _

_ “Getting popcorn.” Jisung drops the box and then jumps down landing in front of his boyfriend so they’re eye level.  _

_ “Hi,” Min smirks a little, backing him into the countertop. Sungie bites his lower lip, “hi,” He whispers heart hammering in his chest.  _

_ “Am I making you nervous baby?”  _

_ “N-no.”  _

_ Minho slips his fingers under his chin, pressing their bodies together. Jisung shivers slightly, Min makes him horny barely even doing anything. It’s what he gets for not being sexual active in the slightest for almost six months.  _

_ “You sure?”  _

_ Sungie nods, he’s staring at Minho’s lips, throwing caution to the wind, he moves forward and kisses him before Min can make the first move.  _

_ The elder hums happily, one hand still under his chin, the other on the counter next to them their tongues sliding together in a matter of seconds. Jisung’s arms are curled tightly around his neck, standing on his tippy toes.  _

_ Min can tell he wants to be picked up, a cute habit he’s noticed from the younger. He loves to be carried, to be held in general, but if given the opportunity he wants to be picked up.  _

_ He doesn't give in at first, letting him try and tug himself up.  _

_ “You’re cute.” Minho pulls away, pecking his forehead leaving Jisung stunned. He scrunches his nose up at his boyfriend.  _

_ “Don’t give me that face.”  _

_ “You’re a tease.”  _

_ “You didn’t know that about me yet baby?” Minho smirks, taking the bag of popcorn from him, putting it in the microwave. Sungie huffs arms crossing over his chest, he smacks Min’s ass and then runs away to the couch before he can get him back.  _

_ “You better run.” Min threatens. Jisung giggles hiding in the pillow fort he’s pretty much made on the couch.  _

_ “What do you wanna watch?” He asks from his hiding spot.  _

_ “Do we have anything we haven’t finished?”  _

_ “Of course we do.” Jisung laughs he wiggles out of the pillows falling on the lounge part of the couch laying on his stomach.  _

_ “Pick one of those then.” Minho pours the popcorn into a bowl and walks over setting the bowl down on the coffee table. He sits down next to Sungie, trying to keep his eyes off his cute ass which is currently sticking out. His shorts riding up to expose his briefs pretty much all the way.  _

_ “Hmmm, can we watch American Horror Story?”  _

_ “I’ve never seen it.”  _

_ Jisung flips around nearly hitting Min in the process, “What!? That’s it we have to break up, I can’t believe you’ve done this to me.” Sungie falls dramatically into his lap.  _

_ Min rolls his eyes, “you’re dramatic,”  _

_ “I know, we’re watching it though, and we could go in order but I wanna watch my favorite season which is Hotel so get your dick ready it’s a wild time.” Minho laughs at his words, Jisung moving again to the lounge part laying on his stomach.  _

_ “Does it matter if we watch it in order?”  _

_ “Sometimes, but not really.” Sungie hits play and stays in his spot for a moment. Minho leans forward and actually slides his hand under his shorts grabbing his ass.  _

_ “Hey!” He yelps.  _

_ The elder has seen Jisung naked quite a few times now, despite them only just having actual sex for the first time a few weeks ago. They have gotten each other off a lot, Min not being able to keep his dick out of Jisung’s mouth, or his fingers out of his ass.  _

_ “Your underwear is getting smaller.” Minho smirks snapping the band against his skin.  _

_ “Did you just call me fat or are you saying my ass is showing too much cause they’re a different style?”  _

_ “Jisung you’re a lot of things but fat is not one of them.” Minho moves and pushes his shorts up all the way making him get a weggie. He bites either side of his cheeks making him shriek.  _

_ “I say your underwear is small because your entire ass is out.” Sungie shivers feeling him biting on him again.  _

_ “I would never call you fat.” He adds biting along his thigh now.  _

_ “Minnnn…” Sungie whines his lower lip between his teeth.  _

_ “You’re beautiful.” Minho pulls away and pushes his big shirt up now, kissing up along his spine. Jisung wiggles under him a little, goosebumps going up along his skin.  _

_ “Your body is perfect.” He whispers getting up to his shoulders. Sungie blushes deeply, he rolls over and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.  _

_ “I love you,”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

_ “Like, a whole lot.” He let’s Min pull him into his lap so they’re cuddled close.  _

_ “You’re cute, I love you a whole lot.” The older boy touches the side of his face, their eyes locked. It makes his heart skip a beat every time he says those words.  _

_ He’s not used to saying it, for so long Minho has been honestly petrified of loving and being committed to someone. But Sungie changed that so fucking fast.  _

_ “Put your show on.” Min presses a kiss to his forehead.  _

_ Jisung grabs the remote and turns it on, the two of them partly wrapped around each other. Sungie moves to the lounge again and Min’s hands ends up back under his shorts. Rubbing his thighs tracing shapes to them, occasionally bending down to kiss his back.  _

_ About midway through episode three Minho has the younger draped across his lap now, still laying on his stomach his chin under his hand. Min rubs along his spine and around his hips, feeling the tension leaving his body.  _

_ He pushes his shorts up again, fingertips tracing the lines of his underwear. Jisung hums under his touch, twitching slightly was Minho touches a certain part of his inner thigh.  _

_ He glances down and for the first time notices a raised mark around his mid inner thigh. It’s faint, barely there really, but he can feel it. Min runs his fingers further down and finds more, actually looking at his thin thighs for once rather than kissing along them.  _

_ Thin marks, some jagged too run along his thighs, his pretty honey skin with white and red lines through it.  _

_ “What’re you doing?” Sungie asks feeling Min rubbing along his legs, he looks back to see Minho staring.  _

_ His heart sinks feeling where exactly his hand is.  _

_ “Hmm?” Min blinks rapidly, hand going back to just rubbing the area. He doesn’t want to have a reaction to finding these scars, doesn’t want Sungie to think he’s judging in some way.  _

_ Jisung blushes and pulls his shorts down, moving to sit on his legs next to Min now.  _

_ “What’re you doing? I like your legs.” The elder pouts.  _

_ “I’m just moving,” Sungie grabs a blanket and covers his lower half too.  _

_ “How am I supposed to rub your back and grab your ass now?” Minho complains pulling him into his lap, kissing his cheek gently.  _

_ “Just cuddle me weirdo.” Jisung leans in and kisses his lips now, it’s a soft quick peck.  _

_ Min hums and pushes Jisung to the corner of the couch and curls up against his chest. Falling between his legs now. Sungie hums fingers in his hair, twirling some pieces tugging others.  _

_ Another two episodes pass and Min finds himself staring at his boyfriend instead of the show.  _

_ He’s beautiful.  _

_ Sungie looks down at him blushing, “wh-“ Minho cuts him off lips pressing together. The younger hums against him, fingers threading in his hair fully now.  _

_ Min licks into his mouth without hesitation, one hand going up to the side of his face.  _

_ “What was that for?” Jisung whispers cheeks red.  _

_ “I wanted to.” Min sets his head back in his lap, thinking of all the ways he could tease Sungie right now.  _

_ It’s not fair to Minho, Jisung walking around in tiny shorts and smaller underwear, his big shirts that fall off his shoulders. It all is way too much for Min to handle.  _

_ Which is why once Sungie starts watching the show again he starts kissing his thighs, the younger shivering under his touch.  _

_ “Hey…” He whispers lower lip between his teeth, Min just hums, pushing the fabric up so it’s caught all around his hip. He bites close to his cock and Jisung yelps, fingers gripping his hair.  _

_ “What’re you doing?”  _

_ “Hmm, nothing,” Minho smirks his eyes looking up right as he licks across his bulge. Sungie isn’t hard, but he’s about to be.  _

_ “L-liar-“ Sungie inhales hard as Minho hooks his finger into the side of his briefs and licks firmly against his soft tip.  _

_ He does it again eyes staring up at his boyfriend, “you’re cute.” He teases letting the material slap back against his thigh, turning his face to just lay in his lap again. Jisung blinks, what the hell?  _

_ Minho is  _ **_so_ ** _ gonna learn teasing him is a bad idea.  _

_ Sungie scrunches his nose up at him and pushes his face off his lap. “You’re losing lap privileges nasty.” He says moving to get in Min’s now, he curls up between his legs. It seems innocent.  _

_ Two can play the teasing game.  _

_ They settle down again, Jisung nestled against him. Minho now in the corner of the couch with Sungie leaning into his chest. At one point Min thinks Jisung fell asleep, since he hasn’t moved in a while, he looks down to see the younger just has one of his knuckles between his teeth biting gently.  _

_ Jisung suddenly moves his hand pressing into Min’s crotch for a second rubbing him as he gets up off the couch.  _

_ “Where are you going?”  _

_ “I have to pee, that okay with you?”  _

_ “I guess so.” Min watches him wiggle so his shorts go back down to where they’re supposed to cover.  _

_ Sungie comes back in a few seconds jumping back on the couch, making Min shriek as he gets tackled.  _

_ “Hi,” the younger smiles leaning in to kiss him. Minho tries to deepen it but Jisung pulls away before he can. Sungie shifts going to lay in his lap again, his fingers going back to his mouth.  _

_ Jisung using his thighs as pillows, rubbing the side he’s actually laying on up high. He does this for several minutes. Min not saying anything but he can feel his body tense under him, and can see his cock growing hard just to the side of him. He bites his lower lip and wiggles closer nuzzling into his leg like he’s falling asleep.  _

_ “Babe,” Minho finally groans.  _

_ “Hmm?” Sungie pretends to yawn acting like he’s unaware of any of his actions.  _

_ “Cut it out.”  _

_ “What? Hmm sleepy Min.” He mumbles nuzzling more, his hand coming to rest on his semi hard member rubbing him slowly.  _

_ “Sleepy I bet.” Minho says through gritted teeth.  _

_ Jisung hums curling closer to him, he feels his boyfriend kiss his stomach that’s a little exposed and tips his head back. Sungie’s hand still rubbing him slowly up and down, palm pressing right against his dick making his head spin.  _

_ He suddenly stops and just wraps around his leg now, eyes shut.  _

_ “You think you’re funny huh?” Min whispers. Jisung doesn’t look up or even move.  _

_ “Brat.” He mutters reaching down to adjust himself, Sungie darts forward and bites his fingers giggling as he takes his digits into his mouth, sucking timidly.  _

_ He sits up their eyes locked as he slides his tongue between the two fingers in his mouth.  _

_ “Oh you’re so gonna get it.” _

_ Jisung shifts his eyes shutting as his fingers push deeper into his mouth, Min bites his lower lip. How did he ever think Sungie could be a virgin?  _

_ The younger slips his own fingers down to Minho’s sweatpants, pulling him from them. His thumb slides over his slit, spreading the precum that’s gathered there around.  _

_ Minho lets out a soft sound, not expecting the sudden touch. He starts to take his fingers from his mouth, but Sungie moves closer not letting him.  _

_ “You’re cute.” The elder smirks a little forcing them from his mouth, Sungie whines, spit dripping from his mouth to his fingers.  _

_ “I’m really trying not to be cute at the moment.” Jisung scrunches his nose up at him.  _

_ “Put this pretty mouth of yours to good use then if you don’t wanna be cute.” Sungie hums biting his lower lip.  _

_ “I don’t think so.” He says looking away his face turned up.  _

_ “Oh yeah?” _

_ “Hmhm. You still haven’t learned it’s not nice to tease.” Jisung takes his hand off of him and crosses his arms over his chest. The younger of course referencing their previous sexual encounter, Min pinning Jisung to the counter and making him go to his summer class hard.  _

_ And then Jisung getting back at him, which ultimately led to them fucking on the couch finally.  _

_ “You gonna teach me a lesson then babyboy?” Min raises his brows. Sungie forces himself to keep up the act, trying to get his blush off his face.  _

_ The older boy pulls him close, “for a baby that’s so submissive you’re awfully bossy.” He whispers, flipping them over so Jisung’s back is pressing into the couch now.  _

_ “Only when I need to be.” Sungie’s eyes get huge, his wrists pinned next to his head.  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Hmhm.”  _

_ “Use your words.”  _

_ “Yes.” Jisung flinches under his grip and stare.  _

_ “What’re you gonna teach me then Sungie baby?”  _

_ The younger takes in a deep breath, “not much since you have me pinned down at the moment.”  _

_ Minho hums and starts kissing along his neck, Sungie’s back arching his eyes fluttering shut.  _

_ The younger let’s out a soft noise, his body feeling like it’s on fire.  _

_ His boyfriend kissing along his shoulders now, pushing the sleeve down a little to bite down. Jisung squirms, “Hmm? What is it you wanna teach me?” He continues to torment him.  _

_ “H-hyung…” he whines.  _

_ “A lot of talk with not a lot of action.”  _

_ “What would you like me to do down here?” Jisung whispers.  _

_ “Can’t knock me over?” Sungie grits his teeth, pushing on Min a little, he however is much stronger than him.  _

_ What was fun and games quickly turns into a flashback. Min’s weight on him, the way he’s pinning his arms trying to test him.  _

_ “M-Min-“ Jisung whispers swallowing, a sweat breaking out on him.  _

_ “Hmm, can you do it?”  _

_ “Minho,” He takes in a deep breath, Minho quickly gets off him.  _

_ “You okay?”  _

_ Sungie stays laying back, running a hand through his hair, “Yeah, just, I didn’t mean to freak out.” He rubs his face annoyed with himself that he started to panic.  _

_ “What’s wrong baby?”  _

_ “I, don’t know…” of course this is a lie, but he’s not ready to tell Minho the full detail of Dohun. He disclosed that he’s had a shitty ex and gave him some kind of an explanation to that. But he doesn’t want to tell him about the abuse, any of it.  _

_ “Did you not like me pinning your arms?” Min takes his hand, wanting to know what exactly Sungie didn’t like so he won’t do it again.  _

_ “No, pinning my arms was fun I, like it. I just, I’m mad at myself.” He clenches his fists bringing his hands up to cover his face.  _

_ “Why baby? It’s okay that you panicked love.”  _

_ “It’s not because it’s stupid. I’m mad that I’ve let myself...get like this.” Jisung hits his fists to the cushions.  _

_ “Like what honey?”  _

_ “I’m fucking weak, I couldn’t push you off, in the slightest. And I look, like this. I-“  _

_ “Hey,” Min touches his face cutting him off.  _

_ “You’re not weak, not in the slightest-“ _

_ “Physically!” Jisung snaps.  _

_ “Sungie, it’s okay baby,”  _

_ Jisung has tears in his eyes, “it’s, not.”  _

_ “Babyboy, you’re perfect, at any weight.” Minho pulls him into his lap, hugging him tightly.  _

_ “How do you like me!?”  _

_ “Hey, Jisung, you are more than your body, and I love your body, you’re beautiful inside, outside, all of you.” Min takes his face in his hands.  _

_ “Babe, I’m not.” His tears spill, the elder wipes them away.  _

_ “Take a breath, you’re working yourself all up honey. In and out, there is nothing wrong with you. Just slow down babydoll.” Sungie nods, shaking slightly.  _

_ Min reaches for his glass of water on the table giving it to the smaller boy. He bites his lower lip, holding Minho’s hand tightly.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” He whispers while wiping his eyes.  _

_ “For what love? You’re okay, it’s alright to freak out, isn’t that what you tell me?”  _

_ Jisung sniffles while nodding, “Okay, so there is nothing to be sorry about.” Min kisses his forehead, hands rubbing along his arms.  _

_ “Sorry I killed our boners.” Minho giggles and kisses his lips now.  _

_ “I’m not that worried about it, we’re the horniest people in the world.” Jisung laughs at his words, sniffling only a little now.  _

_ “Do you wanna go to bed love bug? Or do you wanna stay out here?” Min pushes his hair behind his ears.  _

_ “Wanna stay here for now, can you cuddle me?”  _

_ “That’s a silly question.”  _

__

_ Minho wraps him in his arms, holding him to his chest, kissing behind his ears and his hair. Jisung pulls his hands to his chest, kissing his knuckles.  _

_ Then stay curled like that for a while, wrapped around each other Min actually falls asleep first, his face falling into Jisung’s neck snoring softly.  _

_ Sungie smiles and slips his fingers into his hair, rubbing gently. He wishes he could actually pick Minho up to move them to his room. He falls asleep too eventually, not waking up until he’s suddenly getting scooped up eyes flying open.  _

_ “You’re okay baby.” Min whispers, he feels his bed under him and then the warmth of his boyfriend bringing him back to his chest.  _

_ * _

_ Two months later  _

_ “Babe!” Minho calls from the doorway of Sungie’s house.  _

_ He hears music playing loud, he bumps the door shut and throws his bag on the counter. Jisung got out of school about two hours ago, Min just having gotten out of his last class.  _

_ “Sungie!?” He yells again, no answer. That makes him uneasy.  _

_ However he finds his boyfriend doing sit ups, sweating bad, weights just to the side of him too. His shirt is off, and he has shorts on.  _

_ “Hey! Man of steel! You have a house intruder!”  _

_ Jisung jumps, “baby!” He gets up off the floor, shorts hanging low.  _

_ “Damn babe, how long have you been going for? You’re dripping.”  _

_ Over the last couple months Jisung has physically changed drastically he hasn’t really put on weight, but he’s more muscular. It concerns Min honestly.  _

_ “Just since I got home,” Sungie laughs and grabs a towel, wiping his face and neck off.  _

_ “Baby, you’ve been home for like two hours.”  _

_ “What? No way,” Jisung looks at his phone, eyes getting wide.  _

_ “Shit I didn’t even realize.”  _

_ “Yeah I figured. You need a shower smelly.” Minho kisses his hand and presses it to his sweaty forehead.  _

_ “I know, are you staying over tonight?”  _

_ “I shouldn’t, since you have school.”  _

_ “But…” Sungie wraps his arms around his neck. Min rolls his eyes and takes his arms off him, “take a shower and I’ll give you an answer.”  _

_ “Lame,” He sticks his tongue out at him and goes to get in the shower, “I love you.” He adds running back over to kiss his cheek.  _

_ “I love you too nasty.” Min hits his bum gently.  _

_ About twenty minutes later Jisung is out of the shower, only on a towel, Minho now laying in his bed starting his homework.  _

_ “Answer please!” He giggles jumping on his boyfriend still naked. Min laughs, scooping him up, “you’re so cute.” He smiles kissing all over his face.  _

_ “Are you staying? I miss sleeping with you.”  _

_ “You act like you aren’t in my bed every weekend.” Minho teases. Sungie blushes hiding his face in his neck.  _

_ “Yeah, But we went from sleeping in the same bed every night to only a couple times a week.” He wiggles down to lay next to his boyfriend, wet hair on Min’s chest.  _

_ “I know, I miss sleeping with you every night too baby.” The elder kisses his forehead.  _

_ “But to answer your question yes I’m going stay over.” Jisung sits up and kisses his lips wiggling happily.  _

_ “You wanna go out for dinner?” He asks moving to straddle him. Still full naked.  _

_ “I love food so yes.” Min sets his hands on his hips and rubs his thumbs over his v line. Eyes scanning the muscles that have been slowly showing more and more on his boyfriend’s body.  _

_ “What?” Jisung blushes reaching for a blanket to wrap around himself.  _

_ “You’re so tiny.”  _

_ “Am not.”  _

_ “Are too, I could put you in my pocket.”  _

_ “Shush,” Sungie leans forward and kisses him again.  _

_ “You’re pretty.” He murmurs, hands on either side of Minho’s face. The elder hums and tugs him down, locking their lips fully. Jisung yelps against him, laughing after getting tickled everywhere.  _

_ “Put some clothes on and we’ll get food, I’m starving.” Min pecks his lips again and again, Sungie still giggling.  _

_ “I guess I can do that.”  _

_ Once dressed they head to a hotpot place, their fingers locked as they walk in. Sungie telling Min all about his day, his excitement level higher than usual.  _

_ Minho listens intently while sitting across from him, chin in his hand.  _

_ “What?” Jisung blushes taking a drink from his water.  _

_ “I just love you.” Min smiles, Sungie looks down, and Minho sneaks a picture of his boyfriend.  _

_ “Hey!”  _

_ “Thank you very much.” He smirks saving the picture.  _

_ “Brat.”  _

_ They order their food, Min actually burning his arm on the plate in front of them. Yelping as he drops the scissors nearly throwing them at Sungie.  _

_ “Babe!” Jisung tries not to giggle, lifting his arm to look at the burn.  _

_ “Why didn’t you wait two seconds for me to pass them?” He scolds swatting his wrist.  _

_ “Don’t hit me while I’m down.” Minho whines at him.  _

_ “Are you okay? Do we have to amputate?”  _

_ “Shut up babe,”  _

_ They both giggle at each other trying to go back to eating but their whole meal is a hot mess. Jisung drops his chopsticks in the boiling broth, Min dropping noodles everywhere.  _

_ “We should not have even left the house.” Min groans still waiting for his chicken to cook. Jisung eating his spicy pork.  _

_ “Ah,” Sungie holds the meat telling into to open his mouth. Min eats it happily, going back to his noodles too.  _

_ Jisung goes to feed him again and drops his chopsticks again, eyes wide.  _

_ “Can we go?” He whispers, shifting in his seat quickly.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ Min hands him his utensils back, “we need to leave.”  _

_ “Why baby? What’s wrong?” Sungie visibly deflates, putting his head down quickly. Minho looks around confused, his boyfriend practically hiding under the table.  _

_ “Hey,” Min grabs his hand, “shhh,” Jisung hisses.  _

_ “Ji?”  _

_ “Fuck,” Sungie whispers, Min looks up to see a groups of guys coming over.  _

_ “Min I’m so sorry.”  _

_ “For what baby?”  _

_ Before Jisung can get another word out someone is wrapping their arms around him. Sungie shrinks even more, a little whine leaving his mouth too.  _

_ “Jiji, hey angel, you’re not answering my texts.” The guy makes Jisung turn his face, grabbing him by the chin.  _

_ “P-please let go.” Sungie whimpers.  _

_ “Um, he clearly doesn’t want you touching him so get off.” Minho clears his throat, eyes angry.  _

_ “Hey, I’m Dohun, you the one my little angel is letting fuck him now?” The guy doesn’t let go of Sungie, he slips his fingers into his hair even and Min sees the grip on his roots. He’s hurting Jisung.  _

_ Min barely can even comprehend what this asshat just said to him.  _

_ “Let go of him.” Minho practically growls.  _

_ “He gives great head doesn’t he? I miss it, you mind if we share for a little bit?”  _

_ “Do, come on, let Ji eat.” Another guy from the group, this one with deep red hair it’s longer and a kind of curly. He’s tall, a little built too, both of them are taller than Min and Jisung.  _

_ “Seriously stop touching him.” Min puts his hands flat on the table.  _

_ “I haven’t seen you in so long Ji, you put on some weight. Where’d your skinny little waist go?” The blonde touches his sides and Jisung squirms practically out of his chair. Minho wants to stand up and shove the guy off him.  _

_ “Let go, y-you’re not supposed to be ar-around me.” Jisung gets his hands up and pushes him away, or tries to.  _

_ “Oh come on angel, don’t be like that, have you shown him all your cute little tricks you have yet? He know how much of a slut you are?” _

_ “Get off.” Minho does stand up now, pulling the taller off his boyfriend.  _

_ “Don’t touch me.” He tries to swing, but misses Minho completely.  _

_ “Woah!” The restaurant staff yell and make them all get out.  _

_ Jisung is pulling at his hair, trying to get Min to just leave.  _

_ “Please can we just go Lino.” Sungie whimpers.  _

_ “Yeah, come on baby.”  _

_ “I can’t believe you Ji, all I want to do is say hi and you get us kicked out!”  _

_ “You just tried to hit me!” Minho snaps back.  _

_ “Min…” Jisung whines.  _

_ “Be grateful I didn’t, now let go of him he’s coming with us.” Dohun grabs Sungie’s other wrist.  _

_ “Let go!” Sungie snaps, he hits his hand, going as far as to push him.  _

_ “Oh so now you wanna fight back? You learn that from him?” Dohun takes a step forward and Minho sees Jisung cower back.  _

_ “Hey come on, you’re okay.” Min takes him into his arms, Sungie shaking badly.  _

_ “Stop, you’re gonna get his mom on your ass again.” The other guy pulls on Dohun.  _

_ “Leave them alone.” He adds. Minho gets Jisung into the car, the younger curled into himself.  _

_ “Who the hell was that guy?” Min snaps, not at Sungie but just in general.  _

_ “Please don’t yell.”  _

_ “I’m sorry baby, I’m not at you, I’m just angry that someone thinks they can talk to you like that.”  _

_ Jisung sniffles, nodding at his words.  _

_ “You remember how I told you I had a shitty ex?” _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “That’s him.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that. Hope everyone enjoyed! In other news though I have decided that I'm going to end this series at twenty parts, I know, I know, I love this version of Minsung too and they're really near and dear to my heart. However all good things must come to an end. BUT I do have good news, I had an idea last night and it's stuck with me! So there will be a new fic/series on the way! I'm not sure if I'm gonna post it while Say Please is still going or wait, what do you guys think? Also do you guys like a series out parts like this or multiple chapter fics? The ships are gonna get spun on their heads though, except for minsung cause I'm a thot for them.
> 
> Anyway! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> my twitter is: foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
